


Как бы не так, Джаред

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Джаред - офисный работник. В свободное время занимается экстримом. Среду друзей он считается самым лучшим и самым отчаянным. Однажды один из друзей Джареда приводит с собой новичка, Дженсена. Тот такой же безбашенный тип, новичок в городе. Джаред решает устроить для новичка проверку с условием - если Дженсен проиграет, то переспит с Джаредом. Но Дженсен не так прост, он уделывает Джареда, как в соревновании, так и в постели. На следующий день Джаред знакомится со своим новым шефом - Дженсеном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как бы не так, Джаред

Джаред Падалеки – веселый, добрый и очень умный парень, уже второй год работает секретарем - референтом у Джеффри Моргана. Такого язык не повернется назвать офисным клерком или офисным планктоном – высокий, в отличной физической форме, без очков, а в свободное время еще и безумный экстремал.   
«Не под один стереотип не подхожу», - с улыбкой часто говорит про себя Джаред.  
***  
Было скучно. Обеденный перерыв еще не начался, а половина офиса уже слиняла. Шефа не было с утра, а поручения, оставленные им со вчерашнего дня, Джаред сделал еще час назад. И вот, бездумно уставившись в потолок и закинув свои длинные ноги на стол, Падалеки придумывал планы на выходные, покручивая ручку между пальцев. Завтра суббота и нужно было куда-нибудь срочно выбраться с друзьями или без них, неважно, главное получить свою дозу адреналина.   
Джаред откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, предвкушая очередную вылазку на пейнтбол или прыжок с парашютом. Да, он в какой-то степени был адреналиновым наркоманом. Среди своих друзей он прослыл самым отчаянным. Потому что, кто бы что новое не предлагал, на следующий день, максимум второй, Падалеки уже это испытывал.   
Джаред уже давно попробовал и полюбил: дайвинг, горный туризм, парашютный спорт, пейнтбол, ски - альпинизм, скалолазание (иногда даже без страховки на скаладромах) – и это еще далеко не полный список.  
Размечтавшись о грядущем уик-энде, Падалеки не заметил, как над его столом нависла тень внушительных размеров. Джаред открыл глаза только тогда, когда раздалось деликатное покашливание – и тут же, резко дернувшись, чтобы убрать ноги со стола, кувыркнулся назад вместе с креслом – перед ним стоял Морган с очень недовольным выражением лица.   
\- Джаред, - шеф окинул взглядом взъерошенного Падалеки и усмехнулся, - зайди ко мне в кабинет.  
Подождав, пока за шефом закроется дверь, Джаред быстро поднялся, отряхнулся, поправил галстук и, схватив папку с отчетами, помчался к Моргану в кабинет.  
Новости для Джареда были не особо приятные. Оказалось, в понедельник Джеффри уходит на повышение, и ему придется уживаться с новым шефом. С Морганом Джаред поладил с первых же дней, как-то так получилось. Зная об увлечениях своего помощника, Джеффри иногда закрывал глаза и не делал выговоры, если он приходил в синяках или с вывихом чего-нибудь. А как будет с новым начальством… «Новая метла, метет по-новому» - промелькнула мысль и Падалеки разочарованно вздохнул.   
Настроение было испорченно, и весь остаток дня пролетел еще зануднее. Джаред не мог дождаться, когда наступит вечер, и он встретиться с друзьями в баре.   
***  
\- Джееей!!! – завопил уже порядком набравшийся Мюррей, завидев Падалеки в дверях бара.  
Джаред улыбнулся и направился к друзьям, облюбовавшим самый дальний столик в зале. Компания собралась почти вся: Майк, Том, Чад. Не хватало только девчонок и его самого.  
\- Привет, народ! Ну что, придумали, чем мы завтра займемся?! – плюхнувшись на свободное место, Джаред пододвинул к себе бутылку с пивом.  
\- Да погоди ты! У меня для тебя сюрприз! – заржал Чад, - Надо только немного подождать.  
Падалеки был слегка озадачен. Сюрприз от Мюррея – это не к добру. И только Джаред открыл рот, намереваясь узнать поподробнее, как Чад заорал «А вот и они» и замахал руками так, как будто помогал самолету приземлиться. К их столику подошли девушки – Дани и Женевьев в сопровождении какого-то парня. Падалеки озадаченно посмотрел на парня, потом на Чада.  
\- Джей, вот и сюрприз! Это Дженсен, он недавно переехал, перевелся по работе и хочет, чтобы мы показали ему весь экстрим, который есть в нашем городе.  
Джаред несколько раз растерянно моргнул, осмотрел парня с ног до головы и развернулся к Чаду:  
\- Только не говори, что именно я должен это сделать!  
\- Ну, ты же у нас главный заводила. Тебе и протеже.   
\- Чааад! – угрожающе произнес Падалеки.  
\- Парни, спокойно. Если вам сложно, то без проблем, не стоит, – вмешался Дженсен.  
Лучше бы он молчал, потому что стоило ему заговорить, как у Падалеки пробежали мурашки по спине. Голос у парня был низкий и немного хриплый. Сейчас Джаред откровенно его рассматривал. Парень было очень недурен собой, широкие плечи, узкие бедра, длинные ноги, немного ниже его самого, но все равно, высокий. Падалеки был бы не прочь заполучить такого себе в постель. Лицо в полной мере было не рассмотреть из-за освещенности в баре. И тут у него появилась очередная безумная идея.   
\- Да нет, все в норме, - его улыбочка не предвещала ничего хорошего.- Я Джаред, можешь звать меня просто Джей.   
Падалеки протянул руку Дженсену и тот ответил крепким рукопожатием:  
\- Дженсен. Очень приятно.  
\- Ты вообще раньше чем-то подобным занимался? – Глаза у Падалеки хитро блестели.   
\- Неа, но хотел бы попробовать. – Дженсен широко улыбнулся.  
\- Отлично. Я тебе покажу пару классных способов убить скуку, но с одним условием.  
\- С каким именно?  
\- Если ты струсишь, и не сможешь прыгнуть с парашютом без инструктора, ты проведешь ночь со мной.  
Друзья, до этого галдевшие между собой о всяком разном, накопившемся за неделю, враз притихли, ожидая ответа Дженсена. Они все знали про предпочтения Джареда в сексе, но чтобы тот так сразу предложил незнакомцу, было впервые и немного удивительно даже для них. Джаред же, думал, что Дженсен откажется, еще и в морду даст, но тот удивил его.  
\- Договорились. Вот мой номер телефона, - парень протянул Падалеки визитку, - Созвонимся завтра утром, а сейчас извините, мне пора. Дамы, - он кивнул и улыбнулся захихикавшим девушкам и, пожав руки парням, ушел.  
\- А парень не промах, а, Джей?! – захихикала Дани. – Смотри, а то, как бы он тебя не поимел во всех смыслах.  
Падалеки одарил ее таким взглядом, что вся компания дружно засмеялась.  
***  
Утром Джаред проснулся в отличнейшем настроении. Завтра или даже возможно сегодня, он заполучит этого глупого новичка. Вчера он рано ушел из бара, пропустив всего пару бутылок пива, сославшись на усталость. Но истинная причина была в том, что он отправился организовывать «развлекательную программу» Дженсену.  
Визитка Дженсена лежала на прикроватной тумбочке рядом с мобильником. Джаред решил еще немного поваляться в постели и потом уже идти в душ. Но позвонить Дженсену захотелось именно сейчас.   
Джаред перевернулся на спину и потянулся за телефоном. Набрав номер, он принялся ждать. Трубку долго не брали, и Падалеки уже хотел сбросить вызов, как на другом конце что-то щелкнуло и послышалось хриплое «Да?». От этого «да» во рту сразу пересохло, и возбуждение накрыло Джареда с головой, сделав утренний стояк болезненным. Он пришел в себя только после того, как Дженсен переспросил, кто это.   
\- Эээ…Дженсен? Это Джаред, помнишь меня?   
В трубке послышался странный смешок.  
\- Конечно, помню. Мне же нужно знать, кого… - Дженсен запнулся на мгновенье, а после продолжил, - …кого я обставлю в споре. Кстати, а что мне будет с того, если выиграю я?   
\- Ха! Даже не надейся, я всегда выигрываю! – Джаред даже не заметил заминки Дженсена. – Сегодня в час дня на скаладроме, знаешь, где он находится или мне за тобой заехать?  
\- Отлично, найду. До встречи.  
Джаред еле дождался, пока разговор закончиться, чтобы убежать как можно скорее в ванную, снимать напряжение. В ушах до сих пор звучало это хриплое «да».  
***  
В назначенное время, Джаред приехал на скаладром. Дженсен уже ждал его возле входа. Вот тут-то Джареду и представилась возможность рассмотреть его лицо во всех подробностях. Пожав протянутую руку, Палдалеки немного завис: зеленые глазищи завораживали, как-будто гипнотизировали, на носу и щеках была россыпь веснушек, длинные ресницы и пухлые губы давали сто очков вперед любым девчачьим. Дженсен словно специально в этот момент облизнулся, и Джареду пришлось спешно отворачиваться, пытаясь отвлечь себя чем-нибудь менее сексуальным, иначе у спора бы случился фальстарт.  
\- Ну что, смазку приготовил? – самодовольно усмехнулся Джаред, заходя в большой зал, где располагались вертикальные дорожки.  
В ответ ничего не последовало. Дженсен молча шел рядом, неся спортивную сумку на плече. Когда они были в раздевалке, Джаред украдкой снова рассматривал Дженсена. Тот как раз стянул свитер и искал в сумке футболку. Он тоже был в отличной физической форме. Джаред растерянно моргнул, заметив, что у Дженсена даже на спине были веснушки.   
\- Ну и как мы будем «соревноваться»? – Не оборачиваясь, спросил Дженсен, натягивая в этот момент футболку. – На время и без страховки?  
\- Хм, а мне нравится такой расклад, только вот боюсь, ты еще слишком зеленый, чтобы без страховки «играть». – Усмехнулся Джаред, быстро переодеваясь, - пошли, посмотрим, на что ты способен.   
Дженсен никак не реагировал на его подколы, и это начинало раздражать. Дженсен же направился к самой высокой стене с дорожками. Инструктор проверил хорошо ли закреплено снаряжение, только после этого пустил парней на дорожки.  
\- Ну что, Дженсен, начали? – Расплылся в улыбке Падалеки и рванул вверх.  
Но не тут-то было. Дженсен не отставал, да еще и на середине стенки сделал Джареду подлость – наступил на тот же выступ, куда и он и столкнул его вниз. Падалеки был немного в шоке от такой выходки новичка. Дженсен же тем временем уже добрался до верха и спускался на страховке вниз с довольной улыбкой.  
\- Так какой приз достанется мне?  
\- Размечтался, - насупился Джаред, - это еще не все, мы сегодня прыгаем с парашютом.  
Ответом послужило лишь пожатие плечами, и Дженсен ушел в раздевалку. Джаред переодевался уже после, потому что сил смотреть на полуголого Дженсена уже не было, хотелось разложить его прямо сейчас, но спор есть спор, так что пришлось терпеть. Падалеки был уверен, что выиграет, поэтому и не задумывался над другим вариантом развития событий. Дженсен же был новичком, правильно? Поэтому у него никаких шансов. То, что он показал на скаладроме, Джаред старался не вспоминать.  
Они ехали вместе на машине Джареда в местный аэроклуб в полном молчании. Падалеки уже не хотел подкалывать Дженсена, мозг ела только одна мысль «как бы скорее выиграть и трахнуть этого красавчика».   
На взлетной полосе уже стоял маленький самолет, в ожидании всех парашютистов. Падалеки пришлось еще подбирать Дженсену снаряжение и парашют. Когда они уже были готовы и сидели в самолете, Дженсен усмехнулся и странно посмотрел на Джареда. Чтобы это значило, Падалеки не понял. Да и времени, расспрашивать не было, самолет набрал высоту, и парашютисты должны были скоро прыгать. Дженсен, как и было условленно, должен было прыгнуть один. Перед тем, как приблизилась его очередь, он подошел к Джареду, и, усмехнувшись, произнес:  
\- Падалеки, тебя так легко развести, - и на удивление Джареда, поцеловал его.  
Джаред даже среагировать не успел, как Дженсен выпрыгнул из самолета. И действовал он не как новичок, а как профессионал. Тут подошла очередь и Джареда. Во время прыжка все мысли выветрились, и пришло знакомое чувство приятного опустошения.  
***  
Когда Джаред приземлился, Дженсен уже собирал свой парашют. Как только Падалеки коснулся земли, его накрыло осознание. Откуда Дженсен знает его фамилию, и он его поцеловал или это была галлюцинация?!  
Они снова молчали, пока закончили все дела, касающиеся прыжков, и шли к машине.   
\- Ну так как, на счет моего приза? – Дженсен улыбался.  
У Дженсена было, кажется, отличное настроение. А вот у Джареда…у Джареда оно стало отвратительное. Проиграл новичку и теперь еще должен ему что-то за выигрыш.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь мою фамилию? – Нахмурившись, наконец, нарушил молчание Джаред.   
\- А, Чад сказал. - Дженсен как-то напряженно махнул рукой, пытаясь выдать жест за безразличие.  
Падалеки смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, но промолчал. Что-то странное было в этом парне. Что именно, Джаред понять не мог.  
\- Джей.  
Падалеки не понял, что обращались к нему, сосредоточившись на дороге.  
\- Джей?! Ты меня слышишь?  
И тут до Джареда дошло, что на пассажирском сидении был Дженсен. Он настолько задумался, что забыл про него. А все мысли были о том, как Джареду не удалось затащить Дженсена в постель. В общем, мрачные и печальные.  
\- Что? – буркнул он. Настроения не было вести светские беседы.   
-Мы вообще-то приехали. – Дженсен указал на многоэтажку, показавшуюся из-за поворота. – Но у меня к тебе дело. Поможешь?  
Тяжело вздохнув, Джаред лишь кивнул в ответ.  
\- Хорошо, тогда пошли ко мне. – Улыбнулся Дженсен и, подхватив свою сумку с заднего сидения, пошел к дому.   
Джаред догнал его уже возле лифта. Казалось, они понимались бесконечно долго. Но кода парни оказались в квартире, Дженсен загадочно улыбнулся:  
\- Мне понравился вариант приза, в случае твоего выигрыша, но вот незадача, выиграл-то я.  
И припечатав офигевшего Джареда к стене, заткнул рот страстным поцелуем. Осознав, наконец, что происходит, Падалеки с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, и принялся срывать с Дженсена одежду. До спальни они добрались уже почти полностью раздетые.  
***  
Когда Джаред проснулся, солнце клонилось к закату. Разлепив глаза, Падалеки увидел незнакомый потолок. Но когда сбоку зашевелилось что-то теплое, память услужливо подкинула воспоминания о прошлой ночи – рядом спал Дженсен, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Джаред, закусив губу, попытался аккуратно высвободиться из объятий и слинял в ванную.   
Здесь ему представилась отличная возможность рассмотреть себя: на теле было очень много отметин, оставленных этим зеленоглазым монстром. Теперь еще и походка будет «шикарная». Джаред сразу представил шуточки Чада и поморщился. Ну а с другой стороны, ради такой ночи теперь можно и потерпеть. Падалеки оглянулся на кровать через приоткрытую дверь – Дженсен все еще спал, значит, можно было свалить по-тихому.   
Выходя из квартиры, Джаред снова посмотрел на Дженсена, тот во сне выглядел совсем юным и еще более красивым. Падалеки разочарованно вздохнул и закрыл за собой дверь. Он был бы не против снова повторить такое безумие, даже если у него была не ведущая роль.   
Дома, перед тем как заснуть, Джаред снова вспоминал спор и как он в нем «проиграл». И спать пришлось лечь после повторного принятия душа, потому что вспомнить такое спокойно у него как-то не получилось.  
***  
Утром Джаред впервые за два года проспал на работу. Сегодня, как, оказалось, еще было собрание, где Морган представлял того, кто теперь будет вместо него. Падалеки же опоздал и на него.   
Прибежав на свое место, Джаред был взъерошенным и запыхавшимся. По селектору попросили зайти в кабинет. Голос смутно показался знакомым, но Джаред не обратил на это никакого внимания. Взяв уже привычную папку с отчетами, он направился в кабинет.   
Когда Джаред зашел, он по привычке уткнулся в документы и не глядя, пробормотал «вызывали». Когда начальник заговорил, Падалеки выронил из рук папку. Он не мог ошибиться, этот голос он узнал бы из тысячи. Но, все же, надеясь на галлюцинацию, Джаред медленно поднял голову, чтобы убедиться, и встретился взглядом с зелеными глазами.   
\- Привет! – улыбка стала еще шире.  
\- Дженсен?  
\- Ну вообще-то мистер Эклз, но для тебя, так уж и быть, Дженсен, – Дженсен лукаво улыбался и веселился над реакцией Джареда.  
\- Ты… - Джаред запнулся, - то есть, Вы все знали заранее, да?  
Дженсен лишь кивнул в ответ и плюхнулся в свое кресло, закинув ноги на стол.


End file.
